Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine reamer having a guide slot, a cutter longitudinally guided in the guide slot, a clamp for clamping the cutter in the guide slot and a stop pin for positioning the cutter in the guide slot.
Relevant Prior Art
A machine reamer of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,669. The stop pin is in the form of a fixed longitudinal stop. However, there are applications for which it is necessary to adjust the cutter in the longitudinal direction of the slot. For this purpose, according to German laid open application DE-AS 1 239 911, an adjusting screw is provided that is screwed obliquely into the main body of the reamer and whose tip region serves as a variable stop. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage that the adjusting screw can be turned only when the cutter has been separated from the main body, so that fine adjustment is not possible.